


You Laugh Too Hard

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Flirting, Destiel in the backround, Drabble, Drowning, Fluff, Gabriel is twenty four, It's literally just Dean and Cas making out, M/M, Near Death Experiences, No Beta, Protective Gabriel, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam can't swim, Sam is eighteen, Short & Sweet, Swimming, almost, wink wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hot summer day, lake, and crazy college stories.What could possibly go wrong?





	You Laugh Too Hard

"Well, I obviously go with them, and I go- Dude, you're sure it's legal? To which he responds with - Eh you only live once. And he makes a run for it. I'm telling you Sammich, the guy _SMASHES _into the window, glass everywhere, I'm like two feet away from it, there are screams in the background."

The boy that listens to older man snickers.

"I had this red cup like you see on movies y'know, shards are in my drink, hair, face I'm telling you! Some girl in the back was giving a guy a BJ and the glass went even there!"

"Did she stopped?"

"Nope."

Sam bursts out laughing and the boat he's sitting in starts to sway.

"Yeah! I know! The poor guy just sits there, looking so lost in the sea of horny teenagers, glass, and probably _really_ bad blowjobs."

Sam bent over, laughing hysterically. His face was so red he as well could be after an intense run and in the corner of his eyes, tears started to well up. A proud smile made its way on Gabe's face. He never failed to make him laugh. Or shake his head disapprovingly at his attempts to make him laugh. It was almost as satisfying as cheery laughter bubbling from the giant's mouth, so that didn't really matter.

They were on a lake, Sam on a boat, because, even if he didn't want to admit it, he didn't know how to swim, and Gabriel in the water, babbling about his college life. Dean and Castiel were on the wild beach near the car, probably making out. Gabriel stole a glance.

Of _course_, they were making out.

The bout swayed dangerously, and before older man could even react Sam fell out from his small safe space on the boat with a small yelp, right into the water.

Oh shit. Dean's gonna kill him, the kid cannot swim at all. Panicked, Gabe looked around, but the water was dark and muddy, and he couldn't see anything. Shit, shit, _shit_\- he has to do something, he's just wasting time freaking out and _definitely_ not helping.

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he dives in.

The water is cold and dirty, and he tries to feel around with his hands. After a minute, maybe more, of frantic looking (feeling) around for the teen, he wanted to go back to the surface to take another breath. Then he felt something touching his hand. Or his hand touching something. Grabbing it, Gabe emerges from the water, surprising himself how close to the surface they were.

He looks at what he grabbed and faces Sam's shoulder. The kid is taking shallow quick breaths, once or twice coughing up some water. He brings up his hand to wipe the kid's face. He gives him a minute to calm his breathing.

"Jesus kid, I know I'm funny, but you gave me a heart attack here."

A small chuckle escapes from Sam's mouth, and soon it stretches to cackle.

"Oh- Oh God- I- I can't-" He laughs so loud that Dean untangles himself from Cas and look in their direction to look what's happening.

"Woah, Samsquatch, are near death experiences so funny to you? Didn't know you had that sense of humor."

"No, I just- Oh Lord-" Sam giggles, grabbing him and lifting him up.

"What-"

"You know that water here is so shallow I can stand here, right?" He gives shorter man one of his smiles where his dimples showed and skin around his eyes crinkled. Gabe went red under the stare of a taller man. Sure, Sam's face was few inches above the water.

"Shut it"

"You're just _really_ short" Gabriel's neck and face got redder and he scowled at basically glowing with glee man. 

"I said, shut it."

That made the eighteen-year-old howl with laughter even harder. He pressed the older man to his chest even more before letting him go and _walking_ to a damn shore.

Oh, Castiel is not going to let him live this one down will he?


End file.
